


Forever Yours

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Alien dong, M/M, So much smut, peepers dreams come true, super dirty for most of it but cute fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Peepers gets beat up again, Hater makes sure that Peepers knows he's his and his alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Yours

Peepers was terrified. 

This wasn't unusual, the commander was often scared of one thing or another, but this was different.

Usually, if another villain harmed peepers in any way, Lord Hater turned them into nothing but a smoking pile of bones and then made sure Peepers was ok.

The first part had happened. The second part, not at all.

Instead, Hater had demanded that Peepers come to his quarters at once, and when he had, the skeleton man locked all seven doors behind him and turned to the commander with fire in his eyes. 

"HOW many TIMES have I told you not to face villains bigger than you?!"

He never had told Peepers anything of the sort, and the sudden words of caring hit Peepers right in the chest, like cupids arrow.

This happened every time. Whenever Lord Hater showed him any kind of kindness, Peepers was suddenly reminded of how much he was totally, madly, desperately in love with his boss. 

He realized Hater was still waiting for an answer, and he quickly snapped to his scenes. 

"Never, Sir."

Hater blinked. "What?"

"You've never told me anything of the sort."

While Hater was looking for words, Peepers went on. "In fact, Sir, I often go up against villains bigger than me. Sure I get a bit roughed up, but I can take it. It's not like it's never happened before."

Hater was staring at him blankly. Just as Peepers was beginning to think this would be something he'd have to explain to Hater, he spoke up again.

"But.....I don't want you to......get hurt."

Another cupids arrow. It didn't matter if Hater had meant his words or not, the very fact that he had said them at all made the commanders head spin. 

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?! Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

Hater's shout snapped Peepers back to reality and he nodded. "Yes, sir. Of corse, Sir."

"No." Haters voice was a low growl, the one he usually saved for conquering planets and showing that he and he alone was in charge. "No, you don't understand."

He begain walking towards Peepers slowly, one step at a time. Peepers had no choice but to back up as the taller, much more intimidating man towered over him.

"You don't understand. You're MINE. The only one who's aloud to touch you in any way is ME. I have had ENOUGH of other villains man-handling you. You are MY commander. And NOBODY touches what belongs to ME, LORD HATER!!"

This was probably the worst time to get a boner, but Hater had just declared Peepers as his and his alone and the tiny commander was starting to believe that maybe he was in some amazing dream.

"I want to hear you say it." Hater was looming over him now and they were face-to-face. "Say you're mine."

He had to be dreaming. There was no way this could really be happening in reality, right? It was all so perfect. So let the dream continue, he thought before replying.

"I'm your's, Sir."

"You're flarping right you are," was the reply.

And then, oh this couldn't be real, It was too perfect to be real, but they were kissing. They were kissing and Peepers chest was exploding with joy. Lord Hater was kissing him. He was kissing Lord Hater. How many times had he dreamed of this? How many times had he came up with the different scenarios in which this would happen? And now it finally was. 

He grabbed both sides of Haters hood and pulled him in deeper. If this was a dream, he was going to go all out, weather or not Hater wanted to.

But good grop Hater did want to. He was almost as desperate as Peepers, holding him close in both clawed hands. 

When Hater finally pulled away, Peepers whined, actually whined. Hater tossed him onto his bed and climbed over him and Peepers could hear his heartbeat thumping in his ears. All this raw power was right here above him, and Peepers hardly had time to gasp before they were kissing again. And maybe it was just Peepers imagination, but he could of sworn that he could feel little electric shocks every so often running through his body and driving him mad. 

He was hard as a rock and as Hater repositioned himself, he could feel the skeleton felt the same way. Not only that, but it felt huge. For an instant, Peepers imagined the whole thing, ramming into him, and an instant was all he needed. 

"S-Sir?" His voice was slow and slurred. Hater broke away from him and glared, obviously annoyed that they had stopped kissing, but he was breathing heavy and Peepers knew what he had felt. It was now or never. 

The only problem was, how should he word it? Telling your boss straight up that you wanted him to fuck you so hard you broke in two did not seem like a very good idea at all. Peepers was thinking about how exactly to word it, when Hater spoke up.

"You're hard."

It wasn't a question, merely a statement. Hater was pointing out the obvious, as he often did. Thankful that his boss had noticed it, Peepers began to think of the right way to ask Lord Hater to screw him silly, but he didn't have to.

"I can help with that."

And then Hater was not just over him but over him naked and Peepers was finding it hard to breathe. 

Seeing that Peepers wouldn't do it himself, Hater took off the commanders uniform and tossed it aside. 

"Turn over." There it was again. The voice that demanded attention. Peepers did as he was told, half in a fog of happiness. 

The fog was lifted and he was harshly slapped back to reality as Hater began to push into him. 

Peepers dug his fingers into the nearest pillow. It hurt. Maybe he hadn't thought this through, maybe Lord Hater was to big for him, maybe he should have never--

Oh.

It didn't hurt anymore. Instead....oh he couldn't even thing right. It was so good, so so good. It was everything Peepers had ever wanted, better than conquering planets, better than.....than......than.......

Oh he didn't know. Nothing in the galaxy could beat this. He was holding the pillow close to him, trying not to made any noise and just enjoy it.

But then Hater got rougher, faster, and all the noise Peepers hadn't been making, he sure was now.

"Yes! S-Oh Sir! You really are-" This thrust was particularly good and Peepers let out a shout. "-The greatest in the G-galaxy!"

"No," came the labored response from behind him. "You are." 

Peepers couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was this for real? Was Lord Hater actually praising him? Right now? During.....this?

He was about to ask Hater what he meant, but instead all he could do was let out a cry as Hater thrust into him again. 

And then it begun. 

Praise. Heavenly praise that just kept coming and coming and Hater was saying all of it and this was real, this was really happening.

"You're so good, Peepers. You're so good at everything."

The commander hummed into his pillow, although it came out more as a moan. 

"Peepers you're so talented."

This time Peepers did moan. Loudly and, at least to Hater, seductively.

"You're so talented, Peepers. Please...." It was hard to talk when he was so turned on. How did Peepers manage to scream like he did? Hater could barley talk. 

"Please......show me how it's done."

It killed him to do it, every fiber in his being screamed against it, but Hater pulled out of Peepers, who suddenly looked lost and desperate, looking around wildly. 

"Sir please....don't stop now....Sir please...."

Hater shook his head and, holding the little commander to his chest, he rolled over so that Peepers was sitting on top of him. 

The commander looked confused. "Sir.....I'm not.....what do you want me to do?" Lust was clouding his brain. He couldn't think of anything but the feeling he had lost. And he was still on the edge. 

Hater grabbed Peepers by the hips and led his ass to his own glowing, green dick. 

"Now move."

Peepers looked at Hater right in the eye. He didn't break eye contact for one second as he slammed himself down onto Haters glowing dick. All the way down. 

Hater clawed at the bed. Shit that was good. That was really really good. And judging by the look on his commanders face, he had enjoyed it as well. 

The little watchdog's eye was huge and he was panting like a dog on a hot summers day. Just as Hater was worried that his commander had killed himself, taken too much, he did it again. 

Peepers lifted himself up, all these way up to the tip of Haters penis, and slammed himself back down again. And again. And again.

It started slow, as the eyeball had to become used to the size of Hater inside him, but that didn't take too long. 

Before Hater knew it, Peepers was fucking himself on his dick and if that wasn't the hottest thing in the galaxy, Hater didn't know what was. 

Not to mention that Peepers was talking. To a distracted, turned-on Hater, it sounded like a bunch of mumbling, but he slowly was able to pick up the words and phrases that came from the utterly delicious watchdog riding him like a horse. 

"Oh Sir.....this is......you are......truly.....the greatest in......ooooooohhhhhh sirrrrrrrr......"

Haters commander was getting himself off and the sight was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

And then he had an idea. 

Hater didn't waste a moment. He rolled over so that now he was fucking Peepers with his whole member, leaned in, and took Peeper into his mouth at the same time.

That got a reaction. 

"HATER!"

The watchdog screamed his Lords name, grabbing wildly onto the back of Haters ribs. He screamed again as Hater did something amazing with his tounge while thrusting into him. Hard. 

"YES! HAT-SIR!!!!"

He was a mess. A screaming, wet mess, completely under the control of the man he loved who was right now giving him the best experience of his life. 

"OH! HATER! HATERRRRRR!"

It was as if his screams only pushed Hater on. Every sound he made was followed by a more amazing feeling than the last.

"Oh sir! Oh sir please.....! Please.....!"

 

Hater took his mouth away from Peepers cock and looked at him. "Please what?"

Peepers didn't know what. He had just begged his Lord for something, thinking nothing in particular. But now he was supposed to come up with an answer. So he did.

"Kiss me?" It came out sounding like a question, but Hater listened and kissed him. 

"Peepers...." Haters voice was low and growly and full of love. When Peepers didn't respond (he was too full of bliss), Hater did it again, kissed him and said his name. Over and over, all while still making love to the watchdog. 

"Peepers, tell me your mine again."

Peepers, a sweaty, sticky mess beneath him, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, nodded. 

"I'm yours."

"Again."

"I'm yours."

"Aga-"

"I'm yours, Sir, I'll always be yours. I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours, I'm yours."

Hater smiled and brought his forehead down to Peepers. He was so close to the edge and he hadn't even noticed until now, with Peepers a lust filled mess under him, telling him he's his, he's his, he's his. 

"You're so good....my favorite watchdog...."

"Oh, Sir....."

"Peepers."

"Sir."

"Peepers."

"Si-"

"Say Hater. Come on my favorite watchdog, say my name."

"Hater." Oh that felt nice, using his boss's first name like that. He was hooked.

"HaterHaterHaterHaterHaterHater...."

It became a chant, the only thing hooking him to reality as the love of his life screwed him. The chant only became louder the closer he came to the edge, and before long he was screaming it. 

And Hater himself was hunched over Peepers, fucking him, his breath hot and heavy on the side of Peepers face.

It was fast and hard and both members of the Hater Empire could feel themselves getting closer and closer to climax. 

And then they did, and they came together, at the same time. Peepers eye rolled all the way back in his head with a sound of pure pleasure and Hater, he couldn't help it, sent waves of green electricity shooting through the bedroom. 

Once they were both breathing a bit easier, Hater and Peepers turned to each other. 

"Sir....that was....amazing." He was still breathing hard, but slowly coming down from the high. 

Hater blushed. "Really? Well, I mean, of corse it would be, but....really?"

Peepers nodded and Hater kissed him again. "Good. I meant what I said, too, about you being mine. In fact, I want the whole galaxy to know you're mine."

"Sir?" Peepers heartbeat was speeding up again, and even more so when Hater rummaged around his room and came back with something hidden behind his back. 

Hater didn't say anything, just held the object out to him.

It was a ring. 

To be exact, it was the Ring of Invincibility.

"Sir.....how did you....WHEN did you....??"

"It wasn't that hard, really. Oh yeah, and I checked it and everything, this is the real deal, not some candy joke!"

"But.....Sir....." Peepers was at a loss for words. "......Why....?"

"I'd go to the end of the galaxy for my favorite watchdog."

Peepers couldn't think, couldn't breathe, couldn't move. This was real. This was real and happening right now, after was was most likely the best sex he'd ever had.

All he could do was nod, too happy for words.

Hater slipped the ring onto Peepers finger and kissed him yet again.

"I love you," he said.

And that's when Peepers fainted


End file.
